Master of Historica
(Work in progress) What is the University of Petraea's Doctorate of Historica program? The Doctorate of Historica program is a peer-reviewed, multi-disciplinary degree program designed to encourage you to advance your building skills across a number of different areas. By the time you have finished the program, you will be certified in most major historical building techniques and subject areas. The program consists of multiple Disciplines, each of which has several Subjects. Over the course of the program, you will build MOCs that cover these techniques and subjects. Disciplines: *Technique-Related Disciplines **Architecture **Landscape Design **Hydrology **Other Techniques *Content-Related Disciplines **History **Military Science **Trade and Law **Agriculture and Zoology **Anthropology **Geography Subjects for each Discipline: *''Architecture'' **roofing -- Demonstrate mastery of three roofing techniques, not including using standard LEGO slope bricks. Each technique is a separate certification. See examples here and here. **wall techniques -- Demonstrate mastery of three advanced wall techniques. Standard, studs-up walls of bricks are not included. Each technique is a separate certification. Examples include (but are not limited to): ***1x1 round plate walls (a la Derfel Cadarn) ***SNOTted tile stonework ***half-timbered Tudor style ***wooden walls **round walls and towers **roof rakes (the inclined end of the roof between the eaves and the ridge; see explanation and a great example from Derfel Cadarn) **advanced windows and window frames **advanced SNOT -- See question below for an explanation *''Landscape Design'' **trees (demonstrate mastery of at least three different tree building techniques; examples here and here) **flowers and dense foliage landscaping **studs up rocks and cliffs **two of: ***sand dunes ***snow and ice ***extreme environments (lava, caves, acidic pools, etc) ***sideways rocks (studs horizontal) *''Hydrology'' **four of: ***still water (lakes, ponds, ocean without waves, etc) ***waves ***flowing water ***waterfalls ***underwater *''General Building (Other Techniques)'' **minifig posing **interior design **forced perspective **microscale **one of: ***lighted builds (e.g., light bricks, LEDs) ***movement-enabled (Power Functions, or manually operated via gears or other mechanisms) ***mosaics, stained glass, or complex SNOTted floor designs ***brick films *''History'' **A special discipline, wherein you must build three MOCs depicting significant events in Kaliphlin's history (you make up the events, or use whatever existing history there is). You must also supply a story of suitable length and quality describing the historical event pictured. At least two of the history builds must consist of at least three different pictures, either different scenes altogether, or the same scene at different moments in time, with changes to the scene such as figure movement. *''Military Science'' **battle scene **siege **fortifications **military camp *''Trade and Law'' **marketplace **manufacturing **one of: ***caravan / shipping by land ***shipping by sea / water **two of: ***arresting criminals and/or jail ***courtroom ***governing body (king, council, etc) *''Agriculture and Zoology'' **three of: ***crop farming ***raising livestock ***fishing ***harvest time ***logging **brick-built animals -- Brick-built animals, birds, or fish, realistically rendered using advanced or innovative techniques. Number of animals should be commensurate with their scale -- three or more if they're approximately minifig sized. *''Anthropology'' **two of: ***city scene ***village life ***countryside scene ***tribal scene **life in Kaliphlin **two of: ***life in Avalonia ***life in Mitgardia ***life in Nocturnus ***life in Valyrio *''Geography'' **four of: ***mountains or cliffs ***oceanside or river scene ***forests ***swamp ***desert ***grasslands *''Culture'' **pick 2 of the following: ***Theater ***Music ***Art Current minimum subject count to graduate: 51 total, 24 technique-related, 27 content-related Cool. How do I get started? If you're a member of a Guild of Historica, just start building! If you're not, you'll need to join a guild first. See instructions in the first post of any of the guild threads. How do I post my MOCs? Post each MOC in its own thread. It would help if you prefixed the topic title with "UoP DoH"; also tag it with "Petraea University" and "Doctorate of Historica". In your post, be sure to indicate which subjects you would like this MOC to qualify for (up to a maximum of four). Then post a comment in this thread, with a link to your new topic. How does the Peer Review work? After you post an MOC, if four currently active Kaliphlin guildmembers approve of it, by posting comments stating "+1" or "I approve", then you're certified in that MOC's subjects. However, if three Kaliphlin guildmembers vote against certification, they can veto the approvals, even if four or more guildmembers approve. If someone posts a veto, they must also post a comment indicating why, and what you can do to improve the build so that it passes. I just built a great MOC (before DoH started) that covers some of the subjects; can I get credit for it? On joining the program, you may get four "advanced placement" credits for recently built MOCs. The MOCs must have been built within the past four months. Just post a comment in this thread stating that you're joining the program, and you'd like credit for a previous build. Put in a link to the build (which must have been posted in GoH), and state which subjects you'd like credit for. It must go through the same peer review. Peer reviewers should post their comments in the MOC's topic, not this one. Can I use MOCs that I'm also building for another challenge or contest? Yes, you can. This program is all about improving your building skills, and if you do some great work for a challenge or contest or whatever, and want to get credit for it, that's fine. But make sure that it's really a good example of the subjects and techniques. Can I just quickly build a bunch of mediocre MOCs and get my titles? You could, if you could convince the peer-reviewers to certify your builds. But you'd only be fooling yourself. And your mediocre builds would be up here for everyone to see. Is that worth a lousy title? This program is not about the titles, it's all about improving your techniques and styles, and getting you experience in building across a wide range of subjects. So I'm reviewing someone's build, and it's pretty good, but not stellar. Do I approve it? Tough call, right? Well, the goal of the program is that everyone who completes it will have demonstrated basic mastery of the techniques and subjects. That doesn't mean they have to be world-class in those techniques, but the quality should be high enough that you can say, "Yes, they know what they're doing when it comes to that technique." The key phrase is "basic mastery" -- you have to demonstrate mastery, not just crank out a small, mediocre MOC that checks the boxes, but on the other hand, that mastery is "basic", not amazing, or world-class, or even innovative. How long is the program? The program is currently open-ended. Work at your own pace. This is not a race, and you're not competing against anyone. It's about you advancing your building techniques and styles. I'm in a different guild; can I participate? Definitely! University of Petraea has a very diverse student body, from all over Historica. As long as you can pay tuition, you're welcome here. Speaking of tuition, what if I can't pay? No problem! See our financial aid office. You might want to bring a wagon to carry back all to forms you'll have to fill out. You may also pay in chickens, fresh salmon, and dark chocolate. How do we track who has been certified for which subjects and disciplines? You are responsible for tracking your own progress through the program. You should do this in the DoH Registrar's thread''' ' on Eurobricks. Make one and only one post in this thread where you'll track your own progress. When you complete an MOC, edit your post and add the MOC. Once the MOC has been certified for its subjects, edit the post again, and update that MOC's entry to reflect the certifications. So your one post in that thread will have a list of your MOCs, and for each MOC, a list of the certifications achieved. You might want to keep a count of total certifications at the top or bottom of your post, along with any interim degrees you've achieved so far. '''What happens when I complete the entire program?' You get the praise and admiration of your fellows! Plus, you receive the title of Professor of Historica, are qualified to lecture at the university, and can use the faculty lounge and golf course. Do I receive any titles after completing some of the program but not all of it? Various titles are granted or in common use for students in the program, although students generally don't use the lower-ranking titles (Apprentice, Novice) except in a derogatory fashion. *Once you are certified in a subject, you're considered an Apprentice in that subject's discipline. *If you meet all the requirements for a discipline, you are a Tradesman or Bachelor in that discipline. *Once you acquire three Tradesman or Bachelor degrees, you attain the title of Master. *Once you acquire two Masters (or six Tradesmans or Bachelors), you attain the title of Doctor. *After three builds you're considered a Novice, regardless of whether you've completed any disciplines. *After seven builds, you're considered an Adept, regardless of whether you've completed any disciplines. I have a great idea for a build; can I substitute this idea for a subject? Yes it is possible, although not common. You may apply for a substitution by sending a PM to the Assistant Dean for the DoH Program (NiceMarmot) or the University President (SkaForHire). Note that allowed substitutions are rare, and are mostly granted only for extreme shortage of bricks. What qualifies for the "Advanced SNOT" building subject? SNOT is Studs Not On Top, but you probably knew that. Advanced SNOT is a bit of a "I'll know it when I see it" subject. The reviewers should be flexible about techniques, but still hold students to a high standard. Recommended techniques and styles include having studs pointing in at least three different directions, using multiple types of SNOT bricks, and having studs at angles other than 90 and 180 degrees to horizontal. Using a few headlight bricks, Travis/Dalek bricks, or 1x1 bricks with stud on the side to put a few tiles or slopes at 90 degrees is not going to cut it. There are many good discussions of SNOT available on the InterScrolls; the University can recommend Didier Enjary's classic Advanced Building Techniques Guide. How big do my builds have to be? For most subjects, there is no minimum or maximum size. See subject definitions above, as some do specify a size. However, your builds should be large enough to clearly demonstrate your mastery of the technique or subject. In some cases this could be done with a very small build, but in most cases a larger build will be required. The University finds that most students have success with builds of 16x16 or larger. Remember the goal of the program is not to crank through the subjects with the minimum effort possible, but instead to push yourself and advance your own building styles and techniques. You should be pushing yourself outside your comfort zone. I don't like some decision made by the reviewers / the University / etc; can I appeal? We are working on developing a Board of Appeals for the program. More information to follow. Contact NiceMarmot or SkaForHire directly in the meantime. Or just revise your MOC and suck it up ;-) Can I build anything I want? Yes, but builds which bring the good name of Petraea University and its inestimable staff into disrepute are not permitted. Is hazing allowed? Absolutely. However, make sure you leave no permanent marks or damage. Will I be taught by Prof Frankenstein or Prof Leibniz? You should be so lucky! Faculty assignments are posted outside the Registrar's office. I'm a werewolf from Nocturnus; can I eat my fellow students during the full moon? Absolutely no consumption of fellow students, staff, or faculty allowed. Punishable by banishment to the Null Void. And believe us, we have professors who can definitely send you there! Is University of Petraea going to win the big game against Qarkyr Tech this year? Definitely! The Sand-Worms are going to stomp all over those lousy Miners! Go Worms!